Adolescencia
by Lady du Verseau
Summary: Cambios de humor, inestabilidades y sobre todo, hormonas. Ni siquiera Ciel Phantomhive escapa de ese tipo de "problemas", tan comunes para cualquier joven de su edad, pero sumamente incómodos si el objeto de tu más reciente fantasía sexual, no es otro que tu endemoniado mayordomo.


_Disclaimer: Nada referente a Kuroshitsuji me pertenece. Únicamente lo hago por gusto, de una fan para fans._

 _Warning : Yaoi, Sebastian x Ciel. Estás advertido, estimado lector._

* * *

 **Adolescencia**

 ** _~En la noche~_**

Se removió, entreabriendo sus labios y tratando desesperadamente de aferrarse al oxígeno que sentía cada vez más escaso en sus pulmones. Las atenciones aumentaban su intensidad y las manos, frías, seguras y osadas, se colaron bajo sus prendas y llegaron sin ninguna dificultad a aquellos puntos más sensibles, haciéndole ahogar gemidos que por ningún motivo pensaba exteriorizar. El más alto rió entre dientes, aparentemente divertido por sus esfuerzos pero, tentándole aún más, dejó que su lengua tocase por vez primera su piel y prodigó húmedos besos a su cuello, haciendo que, esta vez, imposible fuera para el conde silenciar los eróticos sonidos que comenzaron a escapar de su boca, ya sin pudor alguno.

Maldijo internamente a aquel demonio por hacerle sentir así, por llevarle, en más de un sentido, hasta el borde de la locura.

No tardó en sentir su lengua deslizarse por su torso y abdomen hasta llegar a sus partes más íntimas. No supo en qué momento el otro le había despojado de sus ropas pero tampoco tuvo tiempo para pensarlo demasiado; en menos de un segundo, el mayordomo estaba haciendo un perfecto trabajo con su boca mientras amasaba con sus manos los firmes glúteos de su amo quien, instintivamente, buscó algo de soporte aferrando sus negros cabellos dejando a sus más bajos instintos, tomar el control.

Era delicioso.

Qué importaba que fuese Sebastian Michaelis el que le estuviese prodigando tal placer…

Abrió los ojos de golpe en medio de un jadeo, encontrándose sólo con la densa oscuridad que reinaba a su alrededor a esa hora de la noche. Agitado, se irguió, tratando de normalizar su respiración y buscando alguna brisa inexistente que apaciguara un poco el fuego que, de pronto, sentía en la parte más baja de su abdomen. Incómodo y azorado, era plenamente consciente de la dureza que palpitaba ansiosa entre sus piernas y, como si las hubiera invocado, las imágenes de aquel sueño aparecieron con total nitidez en su mente y le instaron a buscar consuelo imaginando cómo hubiera acabado el mismo de no haberse despertado. Sin embargo, se detuvo a medio camino y, recordando quién había sido el protagonista, suspiró, ofuscado, y tapó su rostro con ambas manos mientras se dejaba caer sobre el colchón.

A sus quince inviernos, lógico era que aquel no hubiese sido su primer sueño de esa índole. De todas formas, no solían presentarse con frecuencia, pues sus pensamientos se encontraban casi siempre muy alejados de todo lo que significaba entregarse a sus instintos y al placer de la carne. Sin embargo, sí era el primero, de esos pocos, en que podía ver nítidamente a su acompañante y era capaz, una vez despierto, de recordarlo.

Eran dos las posibilidades y, claramente, una de ellas le dejaba un poco menos inquieto que la otra.

Crispó el rostro, incómodo por su actual situación, justo en el momento en que unos toques en la puerta de su cuarto anticiparon la llegada del ente a quien menos deseaba ver en aquel momento. Rápidamente tiró de las mantas para poder cubrir su cuerpo de la cintura hacia abajo y, acomodándose lo mejor posible dadas las circunstancias, clavó su mirada en su fiel sirviente, quien ingresaba a su cuarto cargando un candelabro para brindar algo de luminosidad a su alrededor.

-¿Está todo bien, joven amo? Le escuché jadear hace unos momentos.

El rostro del aludido no reveló nada fuera de lo normal; simplemente frunció el ceño y tiró, instintivamente, aún más de las cobijas.

-¿Otra pesadilla? Creí que eran ya cosa del pasado. – Sebastian se acercó y, dejando el candelabro en la encimera más cercana, procedió a acomodar los almohadones de su señor, aparentemente, sin percatarse de lo que su cercanía causaba en el más joven. – Usted está, desde hace bastante, del otro lado de las rejas, joven amo. No hay por qué temer.

El conde se quedó quieto al estar tan cerca del otro y, por más que trató, no pudo controlar el suave rubor que tiñó la nívea piel de sus mejillas. Ladeó el rostro, irritado en demasía. Sebastian no podía percatarse de cuál era, realmente, la razón que le había despertado de aquella manera; no podía. Fin de la discusión. Prefería soportar mil infiernos antes de recibir sus socarronas burlas.

-No pasa nada, estoy bien. – No volteó para hablarle por lo que no podía saber si el otro creía o no en su mentira. – Me despertó el calor del cuarto. Tráeme un poco de agua fría antes de que te retires, sí; quisiera refrescarme antes de seguir durmiendo.

Si bien su voz sonó firme, algo hubo en ella que causó en el mayordomo, una insana curiosidad y sus instintos, siempre atentos y, por supuesto, mucho más desarrollados que los de un ser humano, no tardaron en captar los sutiles pero inconfundibles aromas que la piel de su amo desprendía en esos momentos. Arqueó ambas cejas y, divertido, sonrió, sin molestarse en ocultar la insana diversión que le provocaba el ver al siempre impertérrito conde, en una situación tan ordinaria como aquella, tan normal para cualquier chico de su edad.

No podía negar que algo en su ser siempre gustaba de ver a su joven amo en situaciones así de mundanas, propias de los humanos comunes y corrientes. El deseo sexual no era la excepción y, como siempre, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Quizá con otro simplemente lo habría ignorado; pudo haberse burlado y gozado con la humillación causada al soberbio joven. Pero quería algo más, pues Phantomhive no era cualquiera. Desde un inicio, había sido diferente.

-¿Seguro que está bien? – El ojiazul, al parecer, no esperó su pregunta, pues respingó en su lugar y se negó a establecer un contacto visual con él. El demonio, divertido, se deshizo de sus guantes y llevó una mano a la frente del más joven, sin querer dejar pasar la ocasión pues conocía lo suficientemente bien al chico como para saber que una orden firme y directa para abandonar su cuarto, no escucharía de sus labios. – Está sudoroso y ardiendo, joven amo. Será mejor que cambie su camisa; puede enfermar sino. Ustedes, los humanos, son demasiado frágiles.

-Te dije que no necesito nada. – La voz de Ciel sonó firme y, esta vez, volteó para hacer frente a su sirviente. – Trae el agua y retírate, que por hoy no requiero nada más de ti.

-¿Está seguro?

Michaelis aprovechó el tenerle frente a frente para acortar un poco la distancia que les separaba y, sin borrar la socarrona sonrisa de su rostro, trazó el camino con su mano desde su torso hasta donde se encontraba su regazo, propiciamente cubierto por las mantas.

-Si no lo alivia, no le aseguro un sueño reponedor, joven amo.

El aludido, al verse descubierto, dilató sus pupilas y el rubor hizo lo propio en sus mejillas antes de empujarle por el torso, obligándole a tomar distancia. Saberse atrapado por su mayordomo, precisamente por él, no hizo sino aumentar su vergüenza e incomodidad; más aún, su entrepierna dolía y clamaba por la atención de aquel que se hallaba a su lado. Entonces, no pudo sino preguntarse por qué tenía que ser ese desesperante y altanero demonio, por quien sus hormonas parecían revolotear tanto de la noche a la mañana.

Porque nunca antes le había visto de ese modo, no de manera consciente, al menos. Sin embargo, quizá siempre había sido él quien aparecía en sus escasas noches húmedas y solo hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta. Cerró los ojos e inspiró, tratando de calmarse. Era Ciel Phantomhive, por todos los demonios. No un maldito mocoso dejándose llevar por los placeres carnales para los que, poco a poco, sus sentidos parecían estar más y más y dispuestos.

-¡Ah…! – Respingó en su lugar al sentir cómo una fría extremidad se hacía de su hombría y, de inmediato, frunció el ceño y juntó los labios para reprimir esos sonidos traicioneros que, sabía, su sirviente anhelaba escuchar. – Sebastian…

Sí, era Ciel Phantomhive y, en ese momento, la mano de su mayordomo se encargaba de mimarle con firmes movimientos que, si era completamente sincero consigo mismo, no deseaba detener. Sin poder retener por más tiempo el aire, lo dejó ir en medio de un gutural suspiro mientras apoyaba su espalda en el respaldo de la cama e, instintivamente, separó un poco más las piernas para que el acceso fuese más sencillo. Aún con los ojos cerrados, escuchó las suaves risas del pelinegro pero sus ansias, en aquel momento, eran mayores que sus deseos por ganar aquel juego de voluntades.

-Maldito… - Jadeó el insulto, cada vez con la respiración más agitada. – Si lo vas a hacer, hazlo bien…

Michaelis rió entre dientes, sin poder ocultar la diversión que se manifestó no solo en su amplia y socarrona sonrisa, sino también en lo intenso de sus orbes, donde titilaban destellos rojizos que ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar.

Su joven amo era insufrible y, hasta el último minuto, gustaba de demostrar quién era el que daba las órdenes en aquel ajedrez.

Suerte que él siempre había desempeñado, y desempeñaría, su rol a la perfección.

 ** _~En la mañana~_**

-Joven amo, es hora de levantarse.

Sebastian sonrió, divertido, al escuchar las tenues quejas del conde en el momento en que la luz del sol llegó hasta sus párpados somnolientos. Luego de abrir las cortinas de par en par, volvió sobre sus pasos y, tal y como era su costumbre apenas su señor permitía al mundo ver sus claras orbes, acomodó los almohadones tras su espalda y pasó una manta sobre sus hombros, antes de acercarle el tan esperado té de la mañana junto con el periódico.

-Su baño ya está preparado y el desayuno estará dispuesto para usted apenas terminemos con eso. En la mañana tiene clases de violín y de política internacional y por la tarde, le recuerdo que la señorita Elizabeth y el Marqués y la Marquesa Middleford vendrán a cenar con usted. Fuera de eso, no tiene más compromisos por hoy.

El chico mantenía un extraño mutismo, lo que le hizo detener sus palabras y buscar su mirada, más éste le rehuyó, hojeando distraídamente el periódico mientras bebía su té. El demonio arqueó una ceja; su amo podía ser bastante impredecible, incluso para él y, en ese momento, no lograba intuir la razón por la cual el chico se mostraba más parco de lo habitual.

-¿Joven amo? – No hubo respuesta. – El baño se enfriará.

-Puedes retirarte, Sebastian. – Sin mirarle a la cara, Ciel dejó la taza y el periódico a un lado y dio la espalda al demonio haciendo ademanes de ponerse de pie, pero sin llegar a hacerlo en verdad. - Soy perfectamente capaz de bañarme y vestirme solo.

-Oh, ¿está seguro? – El tono de su voz, tal y como lo esperaba, hizo que el ojiazul volteara para dirigirle una mirada ladeada que pretendía ser asesina, pero que a él le fue completamente indiferente. – Hasta el año pasado aún no era capaz de atar bien sus agujetas, ¿cómo sé que podrá frotar debidamente cada parte de su cuerpo?

El rostro de Ciel, instantáneamente, adquirió un suave color carmín pues fueron esas últimas palabras las que le hicieron recordar de golpe lo que había ocurrido dentro de su mente la noche anterior y el motivo por el cual sus partes íntimas se sentían tan pegajosas aquella mañana. Por supuesto, no quería levantarse mientras Sebastian seguía allí pues seguro ese jodido demonio descubría su pequeño secreto y esa sería suficiente humillación para lo que le quedaba de vida; además, no estaba seguro de si sus sábanas habían sufrido o no las consecuencias de su, para su sorpresa, candente imaginación, y no estaba de humor como para aguantar las burlas que, de seguro, su mayordomo osaría dirigirle.

No podía explicarlo, pero se había sentido demasiado real, al menos, la segunda parte de aquel sueño que le tenía en tan deshonrosa situación. Por lo mismo, no era capaz de mirar a la cara al demonio que tanto placer le había causado con sus atenciones más que dedicadas, incluso dentro de su mente.

Carraspeó, incómodo, obligándose a cambiar el rumbo que habían comenzado a tomar sus pensamientos, y tomó la manta que tenía sobre sus hombros para cubrir parte de su cuerpo con ella y así, ocultar las indecorosas manchas que adornaban su siempre pulcra camisa de dormir.

-Te llamaré si necesito ayuda. – Finalmente, se puso de pie y, aún sonrojado pues sentía la mirada intensa del otro sobre su espalda, se dirigió hacia su baño privado sin mirar atrás. – Ah y... cambia mis sábanas. – Ordenó como si nada, antes de adentrarse al cuarto contiguo y juntar tras de sí la puerta, dispuesto a dejar que el agua caliente absorbiera todas esas fantasías que, para su desdicha, su cuerpo recordaba a la perfección.

Sebastian, desde su posición, no pudo sino emitir una suave risa mientras negaba con la cabeza. Su instinto insistía en que se aprovechara de su joven amo dejándolo al descubierto, más lo mantuvo a raya y actuó como si nada extraño pasara a pesar de saber a ciencia cierta qué era lo que le tenía tan incómodo en su presencia.

Para Ciel, había sido solo un sueño…

Y lo fue. Al menos, en parte.

El demonio sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos y dejando a sus ojos adquirir esa tonalidad carmesí que solo se mostraba cuando algo le excitaba en demasía.

Después de todo, oportunidades para fastidiar a su tan orgulloso conde, tendría de sobra. Por ahora, lo dejaría pasar.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Autora al habla. La verdad, hace bastante que no escribía de este par y teniendo como tres fics de ellos en mi pc sin terminar (desde hace mucho también, ups), no sé cómo fue que esta bizarra idea apareció de la nada en mi cabecita y pues, tenía que sacármela. La idea fue simplemente mostrar una escena por demás normal, para alguien que está en pleno crecimiento como nuestro Ciel. Soy pésima (y con esta pequeña historia lo reafirmo) escribiendo cosas que se salgan de lo oscuro, dramático y emocional; en serio, yo admiro a quienes pueden escribir un buen fic de humor jajaja, mis respetos, porque a mí ni a palos me salen. Así y todo, quería sacarme esta idea de la cabecita y pues, así quedó. Si llegaron hasta aquí, espero que la hayan disfrutado y si les nace, sus comentarios serán bien recibidos :)_

 _Miles de gracias a quienes se tomen la molestia de leerme y aún más para quienes dejan reviews. Un beso y nos leemos!_


End file.
